Wyjaśnienie, piosenki
Wyjaśnienie, piosenki to siedemdziesiąty odcinek trzeciego sezonu serialu Violetta. Opis Clement nie cieszy się sukcesem z Gery i zauważa, że Violetta pisze do Leona, że nie potrafi o nim zapomnieć, i prosi go, żeby porozmawiali. Leon pisze do Violetty tę samą wiadomość. Violetta i Leon kasują wiadomości przed wysłaniem. Clement mówi Gery, że teraz czuje niechęć do niej przez jej upór. Gery przypomina Clementowi, że spędzają czas razem dla wspólnego planowania. Clement natomiast przypomina Gery, że ich pocałunek nie należał do ich planowania. Z obawy, że nie potrafi chronić Violetty, German zamierza wyjechać z nią. Angie mówi Germanowi, że wyjazd nie jest rozwiązaniem i że pomoże mu chronić Violettę. Ludmiła jest zaskoczona nagłym przyjazdem taty. Tata Ludmiły zapoznaje się z Germanem i zaskakują go wieści o aresztowaniu Priscilli. Nazajutrz, gdy jej tata proponuje rozmowę, Ludmiła odmawia, co zaskakuje jej tatę. Ludmiła przypomina tacie, że on zapomniał o córce. Ojciec mówi Ludmile, że nigdy o niej nie zapomniał, mimo, że ona nie podziękowała mu za prezenty, nie odpowiedziała na telefony i maile, i przez mamę powiedziała mu, że go nienawidzi, i próbował być blisko niej. Ludmiła mówi tacie, że nie wiedziała o prezentach od niego i o jego odzewach, i dwójka dochodzi do wniosku, że Priscilla uniemożliwiła im kontakt. Ludmiła mówi Violetcie, że jej mama trzymała ją z dala od taty. Violetta współczuje Ludmile, bo jej tata też odsuwał ją od rodziny i nie pozwalał realizować marzeń, ale znalazła siłę, by realizować marzenia, i mówi jej, że i jej się to uda. Jade spotyka się z Germanem w parku i prosi go o pomoc, bo myśli o Nicolasie, a on nie chce jej widzieć. German podpowiada Jade, że Nicolas nie chce jej widzieć, bo ona go okłamywała, i radzi jej, by zawsze była z Nicolasem szczera, jeśli go kocha. German patrzy, jak Angie rozmawia z Ramallo o tym, co będzie z występami w hotelach Nicolasa, a gdy oni na niego patrzą, on udaje, że patrzy gdzie indziej. Ramallo mówi Germanowi, że on zawsze czule patrzył na Angie i jego historie miłosne z Jade, Esmeraldą i Priscillą zakończyły się, bo on ukrywał fakt, że kocha Angie. Violetta i Leon spotykają się, by porozmawiać. Rozmawiają o ich "rozmowie" na czacie i uznają, że tak będzie im dobrze. Na pytanie Pabla, uczniowie mówią mu, co chcą zrobić, jak skończą końcową pracę; Federico ma szansę śpiewać w Europie jako solista, Naty chce być kompozytorem, Broduey chce być choreografem, Maxi chce zebrać grupy wśród uczniów Studia i coś wyprodukować, Francesca myśli o tym samym, co Federico, Violetta, Leon i Ludmiła na razie nie znają swoich powołań, a Camila przez niepewność nie mówi o filmie. Pablo mówi Violetcie, że ona zawsze była sercem projektów Studia, i proponuje jej, by mu towarzyszyła jako jego prawa ręka. Violetta zgadza się i postanawia, że Studio będzie miało własną wytwórnię płytową. Gregorio przerywa uczniom ćwiczenia choreografii na festiwal i mówi im, że pokażą upadek Studia, przez co znów kłóci się z synem. Gdy Francesca próbuje pomóc, Gregorio i na nią krzyczy. Diego mówi tacie, że on zostanie sam, jak dalej będzie okropny. Gdy Malena pyta Gregoria, gdzie ma się zapisać do Studia, on i dla niej jest niemiły. Andres pociesza Malenę. Gregorio nie popiera pomysłu Violetty. Pojawia się Brenda, która mówi, że przyjmuje propozycję pracy w Studiu i pomoże stworzyć wytwórnię. Violetta mówi Francesce, że ujawnienie prawdziwej natury Priscilli wpłynęło na to, jaka jest Ludmiła, ale martwi się o tatę. Violetta i Ludmiła komponują wspólną piosenkę na festiwal i widzą, jak German na nie patrzy. Camila mówi przyjaciółkom, że nie jest pewna co do aktorstwa, bo jej powołaniem zawsze było śpiewanie. Violetta mówi Camili, że będąc aktorką, ona o wiele lepiej będzie robiła muzykę. Francesca mówi Violetcie, że nie wie, jak pomóc Diego z tatą. Violetta mówi Francesce, że Gregorio był szczęśliwy, gdy stworzył "Art Rebel", i podsuwa przyjaciółce pomysł. Maxi ma ze znajomymi dziećmi spotkanie na temat założenia zespołu, które zostaje przerwane, gdy Teo wychodzi wcześniej, a Oriana i Sofia kłócą się, że Malena się spóźnia. Pablo ogłasza uczniom, że Brenda będzie z nimi pracować i Studio otwiera własną wytwórnię, której pierwszym przedsięwzięciem będzie DVD całego zespołu. Przychodzi zaproszony przez Leona zespół R5. R5 wykonują przed uczniami piosenkę "Heart made up on you". Po występie, Violetta i Ross zapoznają się ze sobą. Angie i Pablo mówią uczniom, że pierwszym projektem wytwórni będzie płyta zespołu chłopaków, ale przyjdzie kolej na solowe albumy. Gdy Angie prosi uczniów, by podziękowali Violetcie za jej pomysł, jej nigdzie nie ma. Diego mówi Francesce, że nie wie, jak pomoże ojcu. Francesca mówi Diego, że jego tata znów byłby sobą, gdyby wrócił do "Art Rebel". Diego zgadza się z tym. Olga, Ramallo i Beto urządzają na ulicy występ dla Nicolasa, by go przekonać. Nicolas ucieka od Olgi, Ramallo i Beto. Broduey mówi Camili, że nie zgadza się na jej udział w filmie. Ludmiła czule patrzy, jak Federico śpiewa, i próbuje do niego podejść, ale pojawia się jej tata, który mówi jej, że po spotkaniu z jej mamą i prawnikami postanowił, że ona wyjedzie z nim do Afryki. German i Angie spotykają się w parku, ale pojawia się Priscilla. Clement każe Gery odpuścić w końcu, ale ona nie słucha. Leon znajduje Violettę i dziękuje jej, że pomogła mu spełnić marzenia. Clement i Gery patrzą, jak Violetta i Leon się przytulają i są blisko pocałunku. Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Odcinki